1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for affixing packages to a carrier strip and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detachably securing flexible packages to a display carrier strip and simultaneously forming a sealed end of each package.
2. Description of Background Art
It is known in the art to form flexible packages of various products, e.g., snack food products, and affix the packages to a carrier strip which may be displayed in a grocery store or the like. The customer can remove a package from the carrier without damaging the package, i.e., without adversely affecting the sealed condition of the package. One of the primary attributes of such display strip systems is their suitability for use in a retail establishment with limited space. The display strips are considerably smaller than conventional product display racks, which racks may not fit in particular establishments due to space limitations or may not be justified in view of limited sales volume. The display strip and attached packages require little space and may be positioned on a counter or other suitable support.
Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,552 et al. and Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,619 disclose methods and apparatus for folding the end seal or flange of a bag into the slot of a display card. The steps of folding and tucking the end seals of numerous packages into a slotted display card are often performed manually and consume considerable time and expense. The prior art, however, includes alternative methods of attaching flexible packages to a display card.
For example, Runner U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,623 discloses a display card with packages removably attached thereto by adhesive. In Farfelly U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,782, manufactured bags are applied to two lines of pressure sensitive adhesive and then stored in a carton or the like. It is also known to attach empty packages to a display or mounting support base and then fill and seal the packages. See Hannon U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,182. Several problems arise with the aforementioned methods of securing packages to a display strip. One problem that often occurs when the packages are adhesively attached to the display strip is that the packages cannot easily be removed from the strip without damaging the sealed condition of the packages. Additional problems arose in attempts to automate the attachment of the carrier strip to the flexible packages due to the limited space available below the sealing jaws of a conventional bagmaking apparatus. In other words, there was little or no room below the seal jaws to accommodate automatic attachment equipment.
It is apparent that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for removably securing flexible packages to a display strip which are free of the problems present in prior art systems.